Plot twist
by Jibbers6813
Summary: A pewdiecry fan fiction! What If cry was a girl? How will Cry tell Pewds?
1. Greeting

**Hey guys! So um I've never written yaoi, so I'm not! I'm naming this easy on myself and decided to keep my dignity! Oh I have nothing against boyXboy but I'm just no good at writing it. If it doesn't work out... Well yaoi it is. Btw this is Pewdiecry. oh and um this is what I think should happen if SPOILER cry was a girl SPOILER OVER PLUS pewdie and Marzia never dated **

*boop boop*

*boop boop*

My Skype's annoying ring woke me up. I rolled over and clicked answer. People don't see my face when I Skype so, why bother getting up?

"Hey Cry! You up buddy?"

Shit it's Pewdie. I quickly grabbed my mask and flipped it over my face. My webcam was off, but I needed this thing.

"Oh hey! Sup Pewds." My masculine voice trailed off. Pewdie went off camera while I grabbed my coffee. When he came back he had something in his pale white hands. The swede smiled and held them up.

"Its plane tickets bro! I'm coming to meet you!"

My heart stopped. Pewdie's coming to Florida?!

"Oh Pewds you don't want to-"

"Yeah I do! My flight leaves in- SHIT I NEED TO GO TO THE AIRPORT! BYE CRY!" The screen went dark and I was left staring into darkness. I looked around my room and saw a pile of fan art of me and Pewdiepie in various games and... Positions. My face flushed when I thought about him coming here. The dick doesn't even know where to go! I quickly texted my address. Wait what am I doing? Pewds doesn't even know my big secret. I smelled something bad and realized it was my hair. Oh god, better take a shower before he gets here.

I stepped into the tub and turned own the water.

"Fuck that's hot!" I cursed under my breath and carefully viewed myself in my mirror. I'm kinda average looking. Short, brown messy hair, green fluorescent eyes, and b-cup bra.

Shit. Am I too small? Will he mistake me for a guy like he thinks I am?... I'm talking to myself trying to figure out how to impress my bestfriend. It's not like I'm in love with him.

Since Pewdie wasn't going to be here for a while I decided to upload some videos and stuff. My mask helped to make my voice sound like a guy but it sounds mechanical, so I use another translator to deepen it and make it sound human. I feel so secretive to my fans. Hiding my face, and even my voice to keep my identity.

I was editing my Fifth video when I heard a knock on my door.

"Hello? Cry? Ryan?"

Fuck. I'm so fucked. I threw on my sweatshirt and pulled my mask over my face. I slowly walked to the door. The cold brass under my fingers made me chilled. I creaked the door open to see the Swede in shorts and a white muscle shirt.

"CRYYYYY- why are you wearing your mask?" his accent was so much thicker in person. I mumbled and didn't really give a respond.

"Oh come ON dude!" Felix laughed. "Are you that socially awkward?"

I shrugged and held a brofist. Pewdie dodged it and grabbed my mask! I squealed a tiny bit as he lifted up my mask. My brown hair flopped down and my face was exposed.

"Cry... Your a girl?"

**so? Did you bros enjoy it? I hope so :3 see ya next chapter **


	2. Beach Day

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded the new chapter... But here it is! Power Up chapter 2!**

**...**

"Cry?" Pewdie stood in shock his eyes locked onto me. I couldn't help but shiver, I felt goosebumps climb up my arm.

"Felix I-"

"HAHAHA!" Pewdie started laughing uncontrollably.

"Is something-" Pewdiepie must really like interrupting me.

"CRYY GAMES UP COME ON OUT! Haha... You must be Ryan's little sister... Right?" He ruffled my hair and looked inside. "Ry...?" He didn't believe I was Cry... How could he know its me? He thinks I'm a sister... My sister...SISTER!

"Uh... Just one second!" I grabbed my phone and ran back out. I dialed my sister's number and waited.

"What cha doing mini-Ry?" Pewds you idiot.

"You seriously don't think I'm Cry?"

"You're a girl."

"_Ah hello? Ryan?" _The phone called out. My younger sister answered her phone for once!

"Haha nice try Cry's sister, er, other sister." Pewdie smiled and walked to his car. Think... _Think! _I got it.

"Remember... Sep-September."

Felix turned around. His sharp icey eyes stared at me with confusion.

"Cry... You are seriously a girl?" The swede's face became bright red. "Uh... Ah... Sor- sorry..."

"Its uh, okay..." I walked to the car and helped him with his bags.

"Well... You look cool without... Without your mask..." Pewdie rubbed the back of his neck and grabbed his duffle bag. I walked him inside my house. I was slightly embarrassed about how messy it was.. EEK IS THAT A...

"Im guessing that's yours." Pewds pointed at my bra.

"Oh fuck!" I grabbed it and ran into my room. Pewdie knocked on my bedroom door.

"Are you gonna show me my room bro?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry!" I turned the handle and screamed. Pewdie was leaning on my door and he fell right onto me!

"Ow..." I moaned and rubbed my head.

"Uh... Uh... Uh..." Pewds was inches from my face. I looked down and saw how close he was to me. I felt the blood run out of my face. "Sorry!"

"GAH PEWDIE!" I hit my head on the coffee table in my room.

"Cry! You ok?!" Pewdie got up and helped me up.

"Ugh yeah I'm okay..." I rubbed my head and stood up. "Two blows to the head... At least it wasn't with a crowbar." I sent eye daggers at him.

"Hey! I said I was sorry about that!" Pewdie laughed. I slugged him in the arm.

"Uh again, I'm sorry for not believing you were the real cry... I feel like an ass..." He looked down at the ground and shifted his weight to his heels.

"Pewds it's fine, and this doesn't change anything I'm still your bro." I grinned and spun around to put that fucking bra away.

"You sure? I just... ugh..." He stumbled on his words.

"You what?"

"I suck at talking to girls."

"Just think I'm a guy then!" I pulled my hair in a messy bun then pulled a hat over it. "I'm too masculine to be a girl..."

"Ah come on you're the prettiest guy I ever knew." Pewds laughed strolled out the door.

I hope he didn't see my face flush.

...

The next few days were pretty chill. We hung out, played some games, and even made some cookies. (Which we burned.) But today Pewds wanted to go to the beach.

"Come onnn Cry! Beachbeachbeach!" He paraded around the house as I thought.

"Er gimme a sec..."

"I GAVE YOU ALL THE SECONDS!" He ran to the table and slammed his fists down. "Beeeeeaaaaach." He moaned as he slid down to the kitchen floor.

"The floor is dirty."

"Does. It. Look. Like. I. Give. A. Fuck?" He rolled around and stretched his arms out.

"No I guess not."

"HA! Now let's goooo!" He smiled triumphantly and jumped up. "I got my bathing suit all ready."

"But I don't even own any nice swimsuits." God Pewdie I only have bikinis!

"Model a few!" Laughing he ran into the wall and slid down. "I don't care, pick one and Lego."

I don't even know where to start. Would I look stupid if I walk out with a tee over it? Maybe a less reviling bikini... ha like that exists.

After trying on a few I walk out my room with a cover-up on. Pewdiepie grabs my sholders and I yelp.

"Just so you don't back down I'm pushing you out the door." His big hands covered my shoulders. He pushed me slightly so it felt like I was pulling him. After the long trek to down my everlasting driveway we made it to Pewds' car. He opened the door and bowed.

"Ladies first!" He sang.

"Then go ahead!" I push him into the small rental car.

"Ow." Mutters the swede.

"Grow up Felix."

"NEVER!" shouts Pewdie. "I will grow up when you grow up."

Quickly he grabbed my wrists and pulled down to where he fell in the car. He whispered in my ear, "Neverr."

I jump up and snarl at him.

"Feisty Cry strikes again!" Pewdie kept fist pumping the air.

...

The car ride to Miami beach wasn't to long but just long enough for Pewds and me both to lose our voices singing Call Me Maybe at the top of our lungs.

Since Pewdie is Swedish he drives on the other side of the road, so I had to drive. My throat burned by the time we pulled up to the beach. Pewdie was practically exploding with excitement. I looked over at him. His messy blonde locks covering part of his head. His chest was bare, reveiling his pecks and abdomen, his swim trunks were orange with blue details and swirls. My heart fluttered and snapped back to reality. Pewds caught me staring but quickly smiled and shook me.

"Cryyyy unlock the dooor!" I sighed and did as he asked me. He hopped out the door and quickly grabbed every beach chair, beachtoy, and beach towel I had smashed into the trunk. The only thing left for me to grab was our cooler and umbrella. I looked over at Pewds to see him struggling to stand with all his stuff.

"We could take two trips you know..." I suggested.

"TWO TRIPS ARE FOR PUSSYS!" He started to run but then realized he would drop everything if he ran. I walked ahead of him to find an empty beach spot. The beach was crowded so it was really hard to look over the multicolored umbrellas.

"Oh found a spot!" Pewdie charged to it and dropped everything. Luckily it was in that spot. Sure there was a beach toy here and there but I picked those up. We set up the umbrella, spread our towels and just sat down for awhile. I gave him a pair of ray band sunglasses to wear and put on some myself. I pulled out the sunscreen and handed it to Pewdie.

"Here, you'll burn easily out here so put a lot on." He took the bottle and began to spray himself. After he was done I sprayed myself but I couldn't reach my back.

"Be a bro and put sunscreen on my back?" I stuck my tongue out and laughed he smiled.

"This shit is cold, you ready?" began to spray my back and he was right, it was freezing! I squealed and jumped up. He began to laugh like a retarded seal. A small boy who sat in front of us turned around and practically screamed.

"You're... You're Pewdiepie!" He shook his mom from her nap and pointed at Pewds. His mom nodded and rolled back to sleep. "Dude you are, just Awesome!" The boy rattled about his favorite games and surprisingly mentioned me, but not me, he mentioned the Cry he knew from the voice he heard. "The collab videos you do with each other are hilarious! Do you actually know what Cry looks like without his mask?"

Pewds nervously stared at me and quickly shook my head.

"Ah no bro I don't haha, no one does." Pewds laughed nervously. The boy smiled and then looked over at me like I just showed up.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The boy smiled at me. "If she is, good job you got a hot one!"

I didn't even look at Pewds, I felt the tension. Neither of us spoke so I did.

"Ah, haha, n-no I'm just a friend." I nervously covered myself even though I was still wearing my cover-up. The boy seemed sad.

"Aw okay, well it was awesome meeting you Pewdiepie!" The boy's voice cracked a tiny bit but he didn't care.

"It was awesome meeting a bro!" Pewds bro fisted the kid and the boy turned back around. Pewds nervously looked back at me.

"Ooo you got a hot one!" I mimicked the boy. Surprisingly, Pewdie didn't laugh as hard as I expected him to. He just nodded his head and gave a low chuckle.

...

As the day went on it got hot and I refused to take my coverup off. My coverup is made of a thick material, plus it's black. I got hot quick.

Pewds must have seen the sweat bead on my forehead and got his plan formed.

"Okay, lets go and swim!" He hopped up and held his hand out. I accepted his gesture and he pulled me to my feet. He's a lot stronger than his lanky figure appears to be.

"Mhm..." I hesitated to run to the big body of crystal water. Pewdiepie moaned and stomped his foot.

"Ry, just take the damn coverup off your going to pass out from over heating." Pewds sighed. I rolled my eyes and began to lift the dark material from my body. It felt weird. The ocean breeze hit my exposed skin causing me to shiver. I felt embarrassed and pulled the coverup over my head. I fluffed my hair and looked over at Pewdie. His face was like when he first saw me, shocked. My ears got warm as he just sorta stood there. I quickly went to grab for the coverup but Pewdiepie stopped me. His hand was rested on my shoulder. He quickly snapped back to life and laughed halfheartedly.

"Pfft Pewdie let's just go swimming!" I hurried along, moving quickly in the hot sand. I tried really hard, really really hard to ignore the rapid thumping in my chest but it wouldn't stop. Ugh come on Cry, get your shit together.

"Race Ya!" Finally Pewdie was talking again. It felt like an eternity. Feeling my feet slowly melt in the hot sand I took off speeding past Pewds. I laughed and looked back at his confused face. I won't loose this time.

"WHOA!" The cold sea hit my feet with such force it knocked me down and onto my butt. Just as I thought it couldn't get worse a huge wave towers over me and crashes onto my head. I spit sea water out and pull seaweed from my hair.

"HA HA HA!" Pewdie just stood there laughing his ass off while I sat with a bikini full of sand. "I want to say you won but not after that!"

"You think this is funny?" I grab his waist and pull him in. He comes crashing over me but I don't care, I got the last Laugh. "Not so funny huh?"

"Hey! Jerk!" He laughs and rolls off of me. Thank god, he weighs a ton! A small weak wave washes over him and he spits out the salty water. "I hope you know you're a bitch."

"I hope you know your stuck with me!" I smile and turn over on my side facing him. "I'm you're bitch- er god! That came out wrong! Forget I said that!"

"Haha! So you have to do whatever I say MAWHAHAHA!" He splashes me and goes underwater. Ugh, ok ok, come on Pewds where are you?

Suddenly something grabs onto my leg. I start to wiggle away but it has a tight hold on me. "Ugh!" I start freaking out thinking its a shark. I'm going to die! I want to scream, but a familiar pale face emerges from the water smiling.

"HAHA! You were so scared!"

"Ugh Pewdie! I thought you were a shark!" I try to swim away but his arm is wrapped tightly around my waist. While he laughs I try to escape. He spins me around to face him. My hands rest on his chest, and our faces are no more than a few centimeters apart. Pewdie's face is as red as a tomato, and I can feel his pulse exceeding.

"Ha, ha very funny." I roll my eyes and turn my head. I'm too embarrassed to look at him. Then he did something I never would think he would do. He caressed my cheek and turned my face toward his.

Pewdie pressed his lips against mine. I tried to breakaway, but I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. My head swam with questions, but for some reason, I just didn't care. I think...

I think I like this... No, _love _this.


	3. Sitcom

**Ahhhhhh positive feedback! I love you guys! You really motivate me :3 you bros are just freaking awesome, I give you Plot twist chapter 3!**

**...**

Never, never in my life would I have expected this. Never. But somehow this happened. This man who first showed up in my life as a famous Youtuber, grew to be my best friend. Maybe even more than friends.

Pewdie pulled from the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"So-sorry..." His ears were red an his face just the same. I let out a small giggle and smiled. Yup I'm slaphappy.

"Pewds, when did you... When did you..." I blushed. He thought I was a guy, he had no idea I was a female until he came here a few days ago.

"We have, everything in common... And, you-" He bit his lip and put his hands behind his head. "You're just... just..."

I was lost for words. His icy eyes full of hope, and fear. He was afraid I would reject him. I stood on my toes to reach him better.

"Now how could I say no, to a fucking handsome devil?" I smiled deviously and he laughed. "You dork Felix."

"You dork Ryan." Felix pulled me closer to him and I rested my hands on his shoulders. It felt... Natural.

"I knew she was you're girlfriend!" A familiar voice rung in my ears. The excited boy from before jumped up and down. "Man, tons of girls are gonna be soooo jealous!"

Pewdie's face turns a dark shade of red and looks at me. We both stared at each other in mutual awkwardness. I don't exactly know what to say... What will he say? Am I over thinking? For fucks sake...

"Well uh, I, uh, we, uh..." Pewdiepie was fighting for words, still in wonder of the kiss he definetly couldn't function straight.

After a while the boy walked away, he was probably bored because me and Pewds were so confused and nervous to say anything. I finally broke the silence when I saw the sun setting.

"Oh it's getting late..." I didn't even realize how long we were out here for. Time just slipped away. Pewdie nodded in agreement.

"I guess we should get going..." Felix helps me out of the water and holds my hand. It feels forein, but I don't mind. We pack up all the beach stuff we brought and packed it into his tiny rental car. I got in and started up the car. Pewds had to Go to the bathroom so I sat alone. My mind swam. Is it going to be this awkward at home? God I sure hope not.

...

The car ride was quiet, and well, awkward. We kinda just sat there in silence. I have no clue why because, our feelings are mutual. Shouldn't we be talking? Pewdie twiddled his thumbs and sat nervously like trying to muster up courage to say something. Once I pulled the car up into the driveway we sat in some more awkward silence. I decided to break it, again.

"H-ey could you ah, help me with the beach stuff?" I unlocked the car and stepped out. Pewds did the same. He walked to the trunk and began to unload. I'm tired of this silence. "What the fuck dude, why are you so quiet?"

"I... I feel like I made things awkward for us..." He hung his head low. "I'm sorry..."

"Felix," I felt him tense at his own name. "You didn't make anything awkward... If anything I made everything awkward... I-"

"I live in a whole different country, Ryan." His eyes stared at me and I darted mine away. "We only have two more days.. Together. I made things awkward because I know, this can't continue."

Tears stung my eyes. I forced them back and tried to calm myself down. What was he talking about?

"Two more days..." I repeated. I had forgotten how much time we actually had left.

"Yeah... I just know I don't want to leave you." He held my hand and squeezed it. I rubbed the tear from my pained eyes. Felix noticed and wrapped his arms around me. His fresh sent from his shirt filled my nose.

"I don't want you to leave either..."

"HEY, shut the FUCK UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" My neighbor, Ms. Detter, a crazy old woman shouted at us. That ruined the moment. I tried to laugh it off and walked into the house with Felix close by. He dropped the stuff on my kitchen counters and walked over to me. His huge masculine body towered over my small female stature.

"Cry... I..." Pewds let out a snicker and I knew he would be laughing about Ms. Detter. "That lady was nuts bro."

"She threw rocks at my window when we were doing a collab video and I was laughing so loud!" For a moment we talked normally, the awkwardness continued every now and then but I tried my best to keep us talking. I finally was too tired to talk and pulled out my favorite game... Portal 2. "Wanna play co-op dude?"

"Gimme Gimme!" He holds his hands out and I hand him a camouflage controller. He gets excited and I laugh. It's as if nothing happened.

...

"Come on Pewds!" He struggles with the camera and it angles up. "You are too stupid to insult."

"Your not even helping me!" He spreads his arms and legs and flails them. "You suck asshole!"

"I am _so _helpful Thankyouverymuch!" I punch his arm and freak out. His character came up behind me and pushed me into a toxic pool. "Ugh Pewdie!"

"Mawhaha!" He laughs and controls his character to the door. "Oh that's right.. You need to be here for me to open the door..."

"No you just realize that?" I roll my eyes and control P-body to the door.

We played for three hours or so and it was one o'clock in the morning when we finished playing. We were both exhausted.

"Wow... I've never been this tired before..." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I'm not one to be, well, up late... At all. I look at Felix and he is full of energy.

"You're tired?! I've stayed up until nine in the morning before! This is cake." He smiled and returned to being quiet. "This is my last day being in America..."

I stayed silent. How should I respond? "Yeah... I-I'm going to miss you..." My face heated up and I twiddled my fingers.

"So will I." He opened his arms for a hug. I gladly accepted. His strong arms held me tightly and my heart beat quickened.

After we stood there, for God only knows how long, we both went to our rooms. I slept, but not enough.

...

"Morning Ry," As I stumbled into the kitchen the smell of eggs, waffles, and syrup filled my nose. Pewdie was making breakfast.

"Oh you didn't have to! I could've cooked," I forked the waffles and popped them into my mouth. It was bliss from heaven.

"Ryan, you can't cook for your life." Pewdie turned around with a pan in his hand. He laughed.

"I cwan soh coowk!" I protested.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He smiled and continued cooking. He sounds like my mom.

"Well I should be cooking, this-" I stuttered on the thought for a second. "This is your last full day,"

"Imma the one who shall cook." He pointed the spatula at me. I raised my hands in defense and kept my fork in my mouth.

"Okay fine, only because these waffles are pure awesome." I shoved more into my mouth and chewed in silence.

"Wanna just do nothing today?" Pewdie shrugged and nudged me. Processing the thought I just sat there chewing. After I swallowed Pewds spoke. "I... Just wanted to... You know... Spend time with you."

"Yeah, I'm cool with that." I smiled and got up. I started to wash my plate when the swede turned my head. He looked at me for awhile, I felt my face get hotter and hotter.

"You've got syrup on your face..." He whiped it slowly and my heat beat raced. "His face got closer to mine. "Cry," I could not take this suspense. "Do you love me?"

"L-l-l-love?" My face became hot. The more I thought about it... The more I realized... I did. Even before he got here... When he joked about me and him, the more I knew I wanted it to be true. The fan fiction, Flowers for my Valentine, I wish- I wanted it to happen. You know besides me being a guy and saying Fuck no to his offer In the fanfic.

"Cry?" Pewds' face became red. "Ne-never mind it was a stupid question. I-I shouldn't have asked it.." He continued to cook. I looked down at my feet. It... I... It just wouldn't come out... My words stuttered and now he feels ridiculous. I just ruined his last day.

...

We didn't do much, we sat around watched T.V and even made a collab together. I showed Pewdie how I edit my voice and fix up the mechanics. He was impressed. He showed me how he recorded his videos and which software he used.

"Wow! You get awesome Internet here! In Sweden my Internet sucks dick." Pewdie smiled and laughed.

"Really? You think my Internet is good? It sucks!" I exclaimed. Pewdie looked at me shocked.

"This is bad Internet? This is awesome Internet to me!" Pewdiepie laughed and slapped me on my back. I yelped and glared at him. He continued to laugh like a retarded hyena. "Man I wish I lived in the states!"

After he and I realized what he said we both got nervous and blushed. He tried to laugh but it came out as a kitten yip.

"HAHA! The fuck was that?" I laughed so hard my stomach hurt.

"'Twas the mighty roar of the king of the jungle!" He stood up on the couch and made a heroic pose. I began to throw things at him. He wobbled a little.

"Oh yeah soo mighty!" I rolled over onto my stomach and laughed. He jumped down and smiled at me. I pushed the thought of tackling him out. Pewdie sat next to me and nudged me. His head was low and his hands in his pockets.

"I have to leave at ten tomorrow morning.." His head was turned. I slowly got up and patted my hand on his back.

"Why do you bring up all the sad and emo things when we're having fun?" I stood up. He got up also and crossed his arms.

"I guess... I just want to see if you care." His hand ruffling his hair back.

"Well... Stop. I feel like I'm in some Japanese anime-drama-shit." I laid my head on his chest. "I just... Want to be with my Bro."

Pewdie looked shocked for a second but quickly nodded. He led me to the couch and patted next to him. "Then what better way then to just watch a movie?"

I rolled my eyes. Most cliché thing ever, but I'll take it. I sat next to him but he pulled me in closer. I finally gave in and rested my head on his boney shoulder. He gave a small snicker and I punched him in the stomach.

"Oof!" He muttered. I smiled triumphantly.

"Boo hoo."

...

"What's going on in the movie?" Pewds whispered.

"Seriously? You're the one who chose it!"

"But it's... Confusing." He wrapped his arm around me.

"Uh, well it's a simple Disney movie, what don't you get?"

"Well, where the fuck does an old man get so many balloons?"

"Uh... Well... I, uh, don't know, he just sorta got them." I furred my brow in confusion. I realized I didn't even have a clue to how the man in UP got the balloons.

"You don't even know, ha ha." Pewds directed his attention back to the movie.

"Jerk." I poked him. His face got red and worried.

"Uh, so-sorry."

"Ah Pewdie, it's fine, that was sarcasm."

"Pft, oh yeah I totally knew that!" His face became even redder. He turned his head and stuffed it into a pillow.

"Ha! Come on out Turtle!" I flipped him around.

"Hey!" He smushed the pillow in his face again.

"You Sir are Stupid!" I pulled the pillow away and behind it was a shocked nervous Pewdiepie.

"Oh jeez come on." He inched closer to me, obviously teasing me. Well he's got something else coming to him. I pulled him closer and kissed his nose. His face said it all, he was astonished. I pushed him back and stood up. Looking down at my watch I saw the time... It was midnight. "Is that it?"

"Pewdie, it's midnight..."

"No no no! It's my last day I get what I want!" He laughed and jumped up. "Don't expect anything sexual because that's nasty." I pushed him away.

"Oh come on ew!" He grabbed my waist and pulled me in. I smiled as he planted his thin lips upon mine.

Does it look like I give a fuck about how sitcom my life just got? Hell no!


	4. Goodbye

**Heeeeyyyy so what's up bros? sorry about the last chapter, that sucked, ANYWHO, lets get to the story shall we?**

**...**

I woke up to the smell of faded deodorant and, well Pewdie. Half-asleep I look up to see his face, his wonderful blonde hair swept over his sleeping eyes. I let a quiet laugh escape my lips. I could not believe I slept with Pewdie's snoring. I slowly crept up to his face and softly kissed his cheek. It was enough to wake him up.

"Oops, sorry." I slid back a little. He pulled me closer.

"Don't worry about it Cry." He smiled, but it soon faded. "Oh shit what time is it?"

"Uh eight forty, why?" I wanted to punch myself after I said that. Pewdie had to leave by ten.

"Ok I think I can re-pack in an hour right?" His face flushed. "Can you help me pack?"

"Fuck no."

"What?!"

"I mean, of course Pewds of course!" I totally just went Flowers for my Valentine there.

"Haha, you better." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly.

...

Nervously in the car, we munched on the breakfast sandwiches we got at McDonald's. My mind began to wonder and worry. Will things go back to the way they were? Will he try to continue this... This thing we have going between us? Will there ever be an... Us? I tried to push my thoughts out.

I started the car up again and pulled out of the parking lot. Pewds sighed.

"What?" I laughed a bit.

"I hope my flight is delayed..." He looked over at me. "I want to spend as much time as possible with you."

"So do I." I pulled into the left lane and saw the international airport sign. I held back tears as I parked my car.

"I'll get my bags..." Felix opened the trunk and pulled his suitcase out. I grabbed his carry on.

...

We both walked into the airport silently. We both knew after check out, I wouldn't be able to go any further.

Pewds put his suitcase on the scale and the stewardess placed a tag on the handle.

"You're good to go, your flight should be at gate 205." She handed Pewdie his carry on bag.

"So I guess this is it..." I mumbled. Felix wrapped his arms around me. I hid my face in his shirt. I couldn't hold the tears anymore.

"Ry, don't go all water works on me..." Felix teared up himself.

"Felix?" I nervously shifted my feet. "Remember when you asked if I l-loved you?"

"Ye-ah.." His eyes lit up with excitement.

"I have an answer now..." I stood on my toes to make my face closer to his. "The answer is yes, I-"

He pressed his lips against mine and muttered.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He grinned.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner..."

"Don't worry about it Ryan." He hugged me and couldn't help but laugh. This time when tears streamed down my face, he wiped them away. "Come on, don't cry."

"How can't I?" I hugged him tighter.

"Well... Can I have a parting gift?" He smiled shyly.

"Of course." I softly placed my lips upon his. I could tell it wasn't enough. He pulled me closer and kissed me like never before. Honestly I was embarrassed. People were actually clapping. I broke the kiss and squeezed his hand.

"I love you Ryan." And with that he was gone. Tears continued down my face and wouldn't stop until I was home. I quietly opened the door to my house and slumped onto my couch. I felt like hurling. I had never felt this feeling ever before.

Heartbreak.

Yeah, that was it. I rolled over on my side and pulled out my phone. I have nothing better to do, why not go on Tumblr?

456 messages from fans.

'Pewds is going to Miami didn't you hear Cry?'

'Pewdie's in Miami! Go say hi Cry!'

'Is Pewdiepie in Miami for you Cry?'

'Go check Pewdiepie's last video!'

Most messages looked a lot like those. Sure there was a lot asking to show my face, like normal, but most looked like those.

I pulled up Youtube and typed in Pewdie's name. A video popped up saying, MIAMI BROS!

I clicked the video and instantly missed Pewdie.

'How's it going bros? My name is Pewdiepie! And well guess whaaaat? I'm going to fucking Miami! Maybe I'll see the mysterious Cry! No I will not tell you what he looks like. That's mean.'

The video went on for another six minutes, and every minute... I missed him.

Why did this have to happen to me? Tears steamed down my face as I rewatched the video. Like a zombie I walked to my room and fell onto the bed. A crumpled up peice of paper hit me in the face.

"Wha-?" I slowly opened it up to see Pewdie's handwriting.

_Dear Ry,_

_Over this week, I found out that... I really... Really love you. I feel like a dork writing this, like I'm in some drama shit. I don't want to leave you. And, I don't want this to end. Don't you dare hook up with an American fag while I'm gone! _

_Love Felix._

_"_Da_-_damnit Pewds!" Tears flowed down my face and onto the paper. I just... I just want him back...

...

The next morning was killing me. I felt like I was in my old routine. I brushed my hair, put on a bra (because without it I look fucking flat chested), and ate breakfast. My heart ached and pretended Pewdie was just in the other room getting changed.

But I'm a bad pretender.

Quietly I hopped onto my couch and flicked the T.V on. I glanced over and saw Pewdie's grey t-shirt draped over the arm of the couch. Faster than lightning I grabbed it and held it.

"Fuck... No more tears." I wipe the tears and hold the shirt close. "I miss you Felix..."

_To_ _be_ _continued..._

...

**Aw sad ending :( looks like you bros will just have to wait for my next story! Mawhaha! The next story will be in Pewdiepie's POV. I'm gonna miss writing in Cry's POV... Well see ya in my next story, _Happy_ _Ending?_**


End file.
